Episode 2 - Lights Out
Episode Stats Season 2 Episode 2 Title: Lights Out Air Date: 04/17/2014 Length: 0:59 Swear Jar Count: Next Episode: Episode 3 - Ch-Ch-Changes Previous Episode: Episode 1 - The Mighty Fall From the Website Our brave new Season 2 Investigators finally end up in the same room! At the same time! And then they get split up again! Also something blows up. ROLL SANITY!! Direct Download Link Subscribe via RSS (feedburner) Subscribe via iTunes Episode Synopsis This time on Cthulhu and Friends… Luc had just arrived at the Mason complex. Introductions are made, and a room is readied for the new arrivals. Once alone, Luc apologizes to Riley about the botched smuggling job, and shows Riley the paper map. They are unaware that they are being monitored. Suddenly the station starts vibrating and rumbling. Afterwards Warren calls Lily and orders her to keep Eddie in the complex. Eddie immediately confronts Luc and Riley about the map, and demands it be handed it over. Riley, ever defiant, refuses, and then tries to tear the map. An invisible Officer 42 quickly incapacitates Riley, and in the confusion Luc recovers the map, but hands it to Eddie. The station begins shaking again. Concerned, Eddie attempts to call his Father, but the system is down. The station shakes fiercely, and the power cuts out. Without power, the group is trapped within the complex. A short while later Eddie receives a call from Warren, who warns him of a problem at the Core, and orders him to stay away from it. Officer 42 is talked into blasting open the door, and then Eddie asks Luc to head to the core to see what’s happening. Eddie establishes an audio link with Luc’s headset. Luc rushes to the core, but upon arrival he sees no apparent problem. Sensing that the Core was misdirection, Eddie taps into the station’s surveillance system to find where the real problem is. While reviewing footage Lily sees that an explosion has occurred at Eddie’s mother’s lab. Eddie and Lily run out, and Luc re-routes to the lab. Luc arrives first, and overhears Mary, Eddie’s mother, telling Warren to destroy the remaining versions because “he can’t find out”. Luc then assists Warren trying to move Mary to safety. Eddie and Lily reach the lab moments later. After a brief exchange, Eddie stands aside while his mother is carried back to the Mason complex, and then he and Lily head into the lab to survey the damage. After putting Mary into cryo-stasis, Warren asks Luc what he overheard. Luc tells him, and then Warren suddenly orders an absent Officer 13 to “take care of Luc”. Sensing that his life is in danger Luc tries to punch Warren. Warren easily dodges Luc’s attempt and pins him to the floor. Luc tells Warren that his headset is streaming video to Eddie. After rethinking the situation, Warren calls Erik and orders him to append Luc. Moments later Luc is thrown into a cell… and that’s where we left off in this episode.